The World around Us
by TheGunnerSphere
Summary: Ever wonder about the great war between Zanarkand and Bevelle? This fic takes place in the time of Lenne and Shuyin. Its my first fic ever too, so please R&R, im sure my writing could use some improvement. Chapter 2 is up, i need some reviewers people!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, or Final Fantasy X-2_

Well this is my first stab at a fic, ever, so please review, i could use a bit of constructive criticism

- - - - - - - -

_Somewhere deep within Bevelle Under-city_

_Five figures sit at a long table with a metallic shine. Two figures are on each side of the table with the fifth figure at the head of the table. There is one small white light above the center of the table making the figures on the sides visible as ranking military officers; the fifth figure is enshrouded in a shadow beyond the reach of the light. The atmosphere within the room is extremely tense, as if an extremely important decision has just been made, but not by a unanimous decision._

"General, are you certain this is a wise course of action?" a tentative young officer asked.

"We have no choice, we may be stronger than Zanarkand, but if these reports of a pre-emptive strike being planned by them are correct, we must act. We won't stand a chance if they get the first hit," replied the figure at the head of the table.

"But shouldn't we at very least try to settle this peacefully? There is no need for a massive war if it can be avoided," commented another, more experienced officer.

"And tip our hand? Don't be a fool. You are beginning to try my patience, we are going to act now! We must strike Zanarkand before it has a chance to strike us!"

"And if we don't agree with your decision and refuse to follow your orders?" remarked one of the other officers, challenging the head figure's authority.

_There is a sound, very slight, almost undetectable. Almost like a whisper or the slight rustling of grass in the breeze as the officer who had just spoken slumps forward, dead before his head hit the table._

"Anyone else?" asked the enshrouded figure, leaning back in his chair, even farther from the light than before.

_The room remains deadly silent._

"Good, you all have your assignments now let's get to work; we have a lot of preparations to make and not much time for it"

_The figure at the head of the table rises and moves out of sight, followed by the rest of the officers._

- - - - - - - -

Well I know its short, but it's just a prologue, so take a look at the rest.

Didn't change a whole lot but its been corrected, and every bit matters after all.


	2. A Shakey Entrance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, or Final Fantasy X-2_

I figured my writing needed improvement, but you tore it up lol, but that's fine cause its what I wanted.

- - - - - - - -

_Zanarkand, outside airship docking facility_

_A small Bevelle infiltration team has been tasked with getting inside the facility undetected and either destroying or disabling the primary, and secondary, generators. After accomplishing this they must escape the massive fortress hovering over the ocean next to the main city and sever the emergency powering lines running in from the city. This will cause the hovering units below the facility keeping it from crashing down into the ocean to fail, causing the facility and all its docked airships to descend into the dark depths; much too deep to be recovered. This is Bevelle's first strike, it will deal a crippling blow to Zanarkand as this floating fortress houses over 60 of their military airships._

_The team consists of three members: Peki, the piloting and demolitions expert; Tassana, the infiltration expert and sharpshooter; and Reyn, the tactics expert and leader of the team. All three have mastered the second tier of elemental magic, know small amounts of white magic, and are experts at close quarters combat. This makes them an extremely formidable team. Regardless this will be an extremely difficult task as the facility is nearly impenetrable, it's even completely airtight, taking in air that is filtered in the city, and then transported back up. It has countless defensive cannons and other defensive measures._

"Only two guards at the front gate, but inside, the place is crawling with them. There isn't a chance of getting in, via the main ground access, without detection" Tassana said, quite frustrated, over the radio.

"Then we need to search for another way up, Tassana check out the air intake and filtration system, Peki check the hover unit maintenance access points, ill check the supply intake point. Rendezvous here in 3 hours, report immediately if you find anything." came Reyn's commanding voice over the radio.

Two "Rogers" rang out over the radio as the other two members expressed their understanding and prepared to move out.

"Man this would be so much easier if we had all our crap, this certainly isn't gona be easy without it" Peki said.

"Yea, we certainly didn't have a sterling entrance now did we," remarked Tassana.

"Hey give me a break, I can only fly so well."

- - - - - -

_Earlier_

_The team is flying across the ocean, en route to Zanarkand, the plan is to land at a civilian airship port and then infiltrate the military docking facility from there._

"ETA?" Reyn asked.

"Roughly 2 minutes until we hit their detection radius and another 5 after that until we reach the city," Peki declared.

"Then I guess we are about to find out if they are going to take the bait and let us pass as a civilian ship," Tassana said, a hint of hope in her voice

"Well I sure as hell hope they take the bait; those are some nasty defensive cannons," remarked Peki.

"Indeed, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of those babies," Reyn commented.

"We're coming up on their detection radius, 5 seconds...4…3…2…1…0, we have entered their detection range," Peki declares, rather tense.

"Incoming message from the airship command tower," Tassana reported.

"Lets see it," Reyn commanded.

An image of a man in military uniform appears on the sphere screen. "Destination and business in Zanarkand?" he asked, with authority.

"We are headed to the airship port, just some goods for a local merchant," replied Reyn.

"Very well, procee…" Another person appeared on the screen and whispered into the first man's ear; he quickly turned to the sphere screen. "You! Power down all systems except hovering thrusters and prepare to be towed back and placed under arrest for suspected connections to the Bevelle military."

"Shit!" said Peki, as he quickly cuts the connection and jams the throttle forward. "We are still 3 minutes out."

"So much for getting in easy…"

"Yea really," Peki mentions. "Im gona try overloading the engines, it should increase our speed significantly but they will blow out shortly afterwards, but at this point I don't think that really matters."

"Look! There's another airship, it's a civilian transport. If we can get close enough they won't be able to fire the cannons without risking destroying it too." voiced Tassana.

"Good idea, but at its current rate it will reach the city in roughly 6 minutes, by then fighters will be all over us, with the engines overloaded I can get us there in 1.5" said Peki. "I'd rather take my chances with the guns than fighters because I can evade most of the incoming fire at this range."

"Forget the other airship, when we get into the city we are going to have to ditch anyway, and we can't do that with fighters all over us," Reyn quickly commanded.

_Peki quickly taps a control panel several times and then mashes the afterburner button, causing the small airship to jump as it goes to much higher speeds._

"Incoming!" Peki yelled, as he goes into a barrel roll to avoid the incoming fire.

_A nearby sphere screen begins to beep frantically with red lights flashing._

"Not good," Peki declared, as he finishes the barrel roll and dives towards the ocean. "We have multiple missile salvos incoming from different defense platforms. This could get rough."

"Counter-measures?" Reyn asked, hopeful they would get at least a small break.

"No good, they have our signature locked," Peki quickly replied.

"Then how do you propose we avoid them?" Tassana asked.

"I'v got an idea, but its not gona be easy," Peki quickly replies. "I'v shut down that power relay, I need you to re-route it to the landing hover panel conduit."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Reyn as Tassana gets up to implement the modifications.

"I'm going to try to supercharge the panel just before I jettison it, it should create enough electro-magnetic interference to disrupt the missile's guidance system."

"But we wont be able to land!" exclaimed Tassana.

"We are gona have to ditch anyway, landing won't matter," stated Reyn.

"Exactly, now is that relay hooked up?"

"It's ready to go!"

"Good, now step back!" Peki quickly directed Tassana.

_Peki works on several different control panels. The floor near where Tassana is standing, around the power relay, begins sparking and coursing with vast amount of energy. Peki then hits a few more buttons and the ship jerks as a large panel, attached to the ships underside, is jettisoned. The power relay powers down and the floor stops sparking._

"It worked! Im reading the missile trajectory as erratic, their guidance system has been fried!" exclaimed Peki victoriously.

_The ship jerks and a nearby panel explodes in a shower of sparks._

"Damnet!" Peki curses at himself for letting his guard down for even a second. "Our starboard engine has been grazed by some shrapnel from one of the shells, it's still fine but its armor has been pierced so another hit will take it out."

_As they close in on the city the incoming fire from the defensive platforms stop. Fighters can be seen on an intercept course from the city._

"Why have they stopped firing?" Tassana wonders aloud.

"Because with their angle, if they fire on us, and miss, they hit the city." Reyn stated.

"Iv got fighters incoming from the city, light loadout consisting of 2 small chain-guns fed from the bottom of the craft, and 2 small missiles, 1 on each wing. The big birds must be stuck on those platforms, too slow to catch us at this speed," Peki declared.

"Tassana see if you can get a lock on that lead craft, if he take him out it will give us a little extra time to react due to their confusion," Reyn commanded.

"Targeting systems are being scrambled by our own little trick, but I think I can get a lock," Tassana replied. "Got you!"

_A missile is discharged from a hole just below the cockpit, between the 2 mini chain-guns on either side of it. The missile flies towards the incoming fighters at extreme speeds. The small fighter barely has time to take evasive action before the missile slams into it, creating a fiery inferno where it once was._

"Lead craft is down" Tassana reported.

"Perfect timing" Peki said, as he hits the afterburners and rockets past the group of disoriented pilots.

_As they enter the city with the fighters following, but falling farther and farther behind, they prepare to jump out of the extremely small airship._

"Ok iv programmed the computer to execute a final maneuver and intentionally blow a maneuvering thruster and go flying into a nearby building, those amateurs will mistake it for a piloting mistake every time," Peki stated, in a rather cocky manner. "We don't have time to get the supplies so we will just have to make due with what we have."

_The trio quickly jumps out of the craft as it begins a corkscrew spin, during which it blows said thruster and crashes into a nearby building. The infiltration team is nowhere to be found, but a gust of wind causes a small rustling on a nearby building that turns out to be one of their cloaks. They had their grapple guns ready the second they jumped, and quickly pulled themselves to the nearest building, hiding on its surface. The small squadron of fighters flies by, unaware of their presence, obviously falling for the trick._

"Radio frequency scramblers working properly, if anyone intercepts this it will appear to be simple static," Tassana reported.

"Excellent," Reyn remarked. "Let's get down from here and get an inventory before we head to the objective."

"Roger that"

_They lower themselves down to the ground, careful not to attract any attention, and come down in a dark alley._

"Alright so what do we have to work with here?" Reyn asked.

"Well we all have our standard SPPs (stealth projectile pistols, simply silenced pistols) and our standard IBUs, I also have 2 dark grenades, 2 silence grenades, 2 light charges, and 1 heavy charge," Peki stated, as he checked his pack. "Looks like we are gona have to hit the armory in the facility; this is no where near enough to take out both generators."

- - - - - -

_The IBS, or Instant Blade Unit, is essentially a portable sword. It is about the size of a standard sword hilt and functions as such after activated. When activated it creates a strong blade in roughly 10 seconds. It works by releasing a mixture of metal in gaseous form and coolant along a hollow shaft extended upon activation. The two substances are separated inside the IBS in order to prevent the solidification of the metal inside the shaft. They are released in a way that creates a very sharp double edged sword. There is also a modified version that creates a double bladed sword-staff, the blades on that only have a single edge, the hilt is also larger and heavier, but it is perfectly balanced._

- - - - - -

"Well I wasn't able to grab my trusty laser rifle, but I did manage to get this MPR (mini projectile repeater, essentially an SMG) however, I only have 4 clips for it," Tassana said.

"I managed to snag 2 scrambler grenades (EMP grenades, fry electronics within blast radius extremely effectively), a double bladed IBU, and this rocket band (attaches to forearm and allows the user to fire small rockets with the detonation power of a grenade, the clip, or replacement rocket pod, consists of 6 rockets). It seems I lost most of the replacement rocket pods upon jumping so we only have 1 extra pod to work with," Reyn stated. "We can worry about getting what we need after we get in the facility, for now let's head to the entrance and try to find a way to infiltrate it."

- - - - - - - -

Well that chapter 2 corrected. Go ahead and grill it Shadray, I need to know what else to improve.


End file.
